the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Valentine (Fabina OneShot)
To hear the song, click here > Cpmxy5mE6tY ---- I will be friendly '' ''(Please don't be...) My soul came to be terrified (...so terrified) Please don't be so shy I found this girl looking at what seems to be a class list and she looked really lost. I've never seen her before, so she's gotta be new. I'll go help her out. "Hey, my name's Fabian." I said when I walked up to her. "Uh.. I.. uh.. Nina." the dirty blonde haired girl said. "You're American?!" I asked louder then I should've. "Um.. yeah.. I am.." she said, like she was terrified of me. "I'm sorry.. I just uh.." But before I finished my sentence, she was already finding her next class. "Please don't be so shy.." I mumbled after I saw her turn right into the other hallway. So will you never be my lover﻿ or my valentine '' ''Never be a friend of mine Never see my better side '' ''Maybe you'd be terrified '' ''Of all the secrets you were wishing you won't ever find '' '''Cause deep inside me '' ''And I don't wanna hide me I felt instantly attracted to this "Fabian" guy. Even if he made a comment about me being American, he's still cute. He probably has a girlfriend or something, like that pretty brunette girl I saw him talking to at lunch. Plus, he's probably terrified of me, after I walked away from him today in the hallway. He'd never be my friend in the first place, and he would never see the better side of me. The better side is the one where I'm not suttering all of my words and looking lost all the time. Well, if he actually considered on being my friend, he would be even more terrified of the secrets that are so deep inside of me, I would be surpised if he actually dug them up. But, I've been keeping them inside of me for a while now, so I don't want to hide me anymore. Then again, I don't have anyone to reveal myself to. 'Cause I know about my love 'Cause I know about my love 'Cause I know about my love 'Cause I know about my love After a couple weeks Nina had been here, I kinda.. got.. attracted to her. Mick called me Lover Boy all the time, which was not very appreciated. She seemed to be avoiding me whenever I wanted to talk to her. She said something about hanging out with my girlfriend, I think? Which I don't have... well, I would if she wasn't hiding from me so much. I tried to ask her to hang out too, but then we went back to the girlfriend thing. I asked Joy for some advice and well.. she was all in the Twilight Zone. "You have to be like Edward. Fight for your Bella and she will be yours." Joy had said. "I don't have a Jacob to fight against?" I said questionably, because I've only seen the first movie, which she dragged me to. She sighed, like she was disappointed in me for not getting it. "Fight against whatever reason she won't talk to you. That is the Jacob and Jacob is winning. So if you want to get your Bella, fight the Jacob." I had no idea what she was saying, but I'm sure it'll all make sense in the end. Yeah, pick it fast like a flight far away from here (fly away) Before I know I feel at home whenever you are near Live my life, you better cold cut to this I wish you'd hold me open just to see your vision clear I wonder if I should just go back home, where I actually knew everyone and I didn't stutter all the time. I was never really nervous there, because there were no cute, dark haired, nerdy British boys there. I feel at home here, at Anubis, when Fabian's there. I know, I'm so cheesy and stuff, but still. I guess I'll start living my life here, in England, but it doesn't mean I'm being offensive and faking the accent. Fabian's tried to get to know me during the 5 months I've been here, but he can't get the shovel to start digging out my deep feelings and secrets just yet. It would be easier just to hold me open so his vision could see clearer through me, so I wouldn't have to tell him anything and he would just already know. 'Cause I know about my love ('Cause I know about my love) 'Cause I know about my love ('Cause I know about my love) 'Cause I know about my love ('Cause I know about my love) 'Cause I know about my love ('Cause I know about my love) 'Cause I know about my love 'Cause I know about my love About my love About my love About my love It's almost Valentine's Day. This is my chance to beat Jacob- or her reason of not talking to me. "Nina! Nina! Ninaaaa!" I yelled across the room. "Y-yes?" she said, stuttering her words, like she always does. "Will you be.. uh.. my.. uh.. Valentine?" I asked, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day. "I thought you were dating her..?" she points to Joy. "No, no, no, she's just a friend. She's dating my friend Mick over there." I pointed to the blonde eating at the dinner table. "Then you'll have a lot of digging to do." Nina said. "What does that mean?" I asked confused. "You'll just have to find out." she said, more confident in her words this time. She stands up and is about to leave, but she stops for a second. "Oh, and yes, I would." she says before going upstairs to her room. I will be friendly '' ''(Please don't be...) My soul came to be terrified (...so terrified) Please don't be so shy Category:Blog posts